New school,Same person
by killajay
Summary: During the cell saga. Gohan goes to orange star middle no videl :) Trunks is a new student. Will be hard yaoi in later chapters. Gohan/trunks oh yah and gohan will be in his second state for the whole story.
1. the new kid

the alarm set off waking the earths hero.

time for school.

gohan got up and went to grab his uniform in the closet.

gohan smiled.

chess champion , student president , and the best violin player.

gohan got his bag after he was done changing and ran downstairs.

hi mom.

gohan goodmorning make sure you ace that test okay?

gohan gave a thumb up before flying off.

oh that silly boy. always like his father.

...gohan walked to school.

he noticed everyone was talking about a new kid coming to school.

he was excited hisself actually.

maybe he was able to find a good chess player.

and even become friends.

gohan walked to his classroom and set his backpack behind his chair like the rest of the students.

settle down kids. today were having a new student please make him feel welcome.

trunks stepped in and smiled and laughed alittle.

hey guys hehe uh nice seeing you.

eveyone was silent.

trunks decided to shut up.

he noticed a chair beside gohan empty.

he came and sat down.

gohan blushed and looked away.

later on after class...

gohan was getting his stuff untill he noticed trunks.

maybe i could invite him...

hey a trunks?

yah?

i was wondering if youd like to come and play chess sometime.

really? wow thanks hehe.

trunks then decided to make his first impression.

well in my old they meaning the whole school used to call me the king.

gohan raised an eyebrow smirking.

oh really? well i guess ill have to see for myself.

and he walked out of class to do orhestra.

trunks now panicked.

dammit i lied now what do i do?

at lunch time gohan was with his group of friends.

he also said he was the best at chess.

one of the girls spoke up.

ooooh sounds like he wants a challenge.

gohan looked uneasy.

i dunno. i reeeeally dont wanna embarress him on his first day.

gohan blushed.

one of the guys head locked gohan.

i think you should... hey hes messing with the wroooong person.

the others agreed.

gohans blush deepened.

you guys...

gohan walked to lab for his third period.

and to his surprise trunks was there also.

uuuuh...

gohan walked to a different desk.

also his two best buddies were with him.

gohan peeked at trunks who was talking two his lab teacher.

alrighty choose where you wanna sit.

some people gave him welcoming looks usually the girls, while others were giving him glares and some flicked him off.

gohans group were neutral. he decided to go with then.

gohan gasped and blushed sat down next to them.

hey guys.

the two guys gave him confused looks like , why the hell is he over here, or ,doesnt he have something better to do?,

gohan looked away.

why me?

...

gohan read aloud the directions for finding the density of a wooden block.

okay so dan measure the block , micheal find the volume trunks youll weigh it on the triple beam balance and ill find the the density.

dan and micheal looked at him.

and how do we do that?

gohan blew his bang in annoyement.

you know me and trunks will find it while you guuys...

they were already blowing spit balls.

trunks scooted closer to gohan and smiled.

sooo...

gohan was already on the second problem.

b but how?

suprised?

gohan looked at him.

u uh no i was just making sure we are hehe...

he covered his paper.

aaaaand i was the best lab student in the my whole school.

gohan smiled and went back to work.

trunks stared.

did he even here me?

he tapped gohan to get his attention.

uh did you hear me?

gohan nodded and got back to work.

trunks saw as gohan was on the last problem.

...damn...

later at the end of the day trunks decided to brieng up a conversation.

so where do you live?

why do wanna know?

so we can probably hang out together.

gohan looked down.

youd be surprised and gohan went to a room.

trunks was confused and peeked into the room.

there were about ten kids in the room including gohan.

w wow.

he came in and the other people started to gossip on the new kid.

gohan had just beat yet another person in chess.

trunks came to gohan.

h hey gohan.

gohan turned around and remembered about earlier.

hey trunks wanna play me in chess since you can beat everybody.

everyone ooooohed and aaaaaahed.

trunks sweated.

sorry not now cause uh uuuuuuuuh...

everyone whispered about him bieng a wimp and loser.

f fine ill play but you asked for the beating.

everyone ooooooooooooohed.

gohan smirked.

you start mr. champion.

ooooooooooh...

he looked down.

m maybe its just a fancier board game of checkers.

he slowly grabbed a pawn and it diagonally.

it was silent. everyone looked at eachother.

gohan looked at him as if he had three heads.

then everyone started chuckling and giggled.

uh my bad i was just seeing if he caught my mistakes.

gohan raised his eyebrow.

he grabbed trunks pawn moved it back.

then gohan whispered.

try again...champ.

trunks looked down and gave it another shot.

he grabbed a different pawn and moved it up.

gohan was confused.

uh are you sure?

what?

going once on your first move.

y yeeeees...

he was afraid he would make more mistakes and went with it.

gohan sighed and grabbed his pawn moving it up two squares.

hey thats cheating.

gohan looked up with a raised eyebrow.

what?

seeing gohans attitude he decided to lay low.

uh i mean have you eaten cheetos i i guess.

this is a waist of my time.

gohan then jabbed trunks on his chest with his finger.

trunks felt pain since gohans sharp fingernail was cutting him open.

gohan then whispered in his ear.

you know you dont have to lie about things. youll end up embaressing yourself , like you did now.

and gohan grabbed his back and left.

trunks was feeling foolish and ofcourse embaressed.

man hes right but why am i feeling wierd now?

and he left showing everyone the large lump in his pants.

hahahaha such a good story. had a dream about part of this. and used my imagination so respect the fact that gohan is a chess player and hes a violin player and he never met trunks and that hell be the strongest in the universe forever and that i will be making this a fiction m and you better review and that there better be no flames.

ta ta.


	2. he's back

gohan finished his homework in time to practice his violin

gohan just finished playing silver bells when his mother came in.

let me guess...you heard me next to the door?

weeeell...maybe but forget that i have someone for you.

pleeez let it not be the new jid.

goku.

gohan jumped off his bed.

where? where is he? is still here? did he leave? did

calm down he went fishing. go meet him before he comes back.

gohan was already out the house.

gohan then his behind a tree. she was right. his father was exactly sitting right there fishing.

h hi dad.

goku turned around and smiled big.

hiyah son.

gohan sat next to him.

wow son you have really grown.

gohan blushed

yaaah...

gohan was speechless.

well shall we go get the fish home?

gohan nodded and helped him.

when they got back he put the kitchen on the counter before getting back he froze.

trunks was sitting in the living waving at him smiling.

gohan walked slowly to the living , and when nabody was around he pulled trunks to his face.

what the hell are you doing here?

trunks blushed.

oh well... when you said that i would be surprised so i went to the forest and yay im here.

gohan dropped him and ran upstairs.

trunks rubbed his bruised head before walking upstairs.

he stopped by gohans door and heard music playing.

he knew this song.

his mother would sing it to him when he is sad or for bedtime...in the future of coarse.

he he peeked through gohan door and saw gohan playing the violin.

he is good.

trunks decided to calmly walk in. and if he ends up coming back out with a disformed body... well we could all blame gohan.

he walked in and leaned against the wall.

gohan noticed but decided to ignore him.

when he finished playing the g he put his stuff away.

what?

oh nothing just...watched your perfomance. your really amazing.

gohan sighed and got out the box that contgains chess.

trunks sweated wondering if gohan was going to want to play him again.

gohan took it out.

how would you like it if i taught you how to play?

trunks thought.

getting taught by the best chess person, most popular and the best musician in school, all in the same roof.

ah uh sure...

he sat on the bed and looked down.

his pieces were set up.

gohan got his set.

the very most important rule is to set up your pieces on the right box.

gohan then moved his pawn up twice.

on your first try you can move up twice. but you can move once if you wanna lose.

gohan then moved up his second pawn once.

after your done with your move and the opponent is done with his you cand only go once okay?

trunks nodded watching very closely.

gohan then grabbed his horse and move diagonal and moved it up once.

with a hose you can move there is four diffrent ways to move it.

he moved the horse diagonal the opposite way and up twice.

then he moved it up twice then moved diagonal.

and last he moved it up twice and moved it diagonal on the opposite side.

trunks understanded but was a tiny bit confused.

so you cant move once?

gohan shook his head.

danm.

gohan then taught him all the others.

some kid was watching from his door.

and dave was outraged.

all this time he begged gohan to teach him and gohan was teaching trunks.

man everyone in school are so gonna kill the new kid.

then he started texting his friends about them.


	3. the problem

the next day trunks was walking to his locker when he noticed that everyone was pointing at him and whispering.

he tried to ignore it but everyone was still on him.

when trunks put his stuff away two guys came up to him.

he smiled and turned around only to see another guy.

uuuuuhm...hey g guys.

they glared at him

hey you the kid with gohan.

he gulped.

well y yah and?

all three guys cracked their knuckles.

were gonna show not to touch him but us.

trunks was ready.

well comon.

...

gohan ran to school.

man i am soooo gonna be late.

when he came in no one was there.

he walked to a hall...no one.

is it just me , or is it the weekend?

suddendly he heard people screaming.

he walked quickly to the sound and saw them.

hehe found them.

this was not good.

he squeezed through the croud and got to the front.

t trunks?

trunks turned around.

gohan?

then he faded into blackness.

hours later he found hisself in the nurses room.

he moaned at the pain in his head and tried to sit up.

careful...you need to rest.

he turned to the direction of the soft soothing voice.

oh gohan...hey.

gohan sighed.

why were you in a fight with three other people?

i had to defend to myself.

you were out numbered trunks.

trunks shutted up.

how could you do something so stupid as that.

gohan sighed again and handed him an ice pack.

just try not to hurt yourself again please?

trunks nodded and took the bag.

gohan got up but before leaving he kissed trunks cheek.

bye.

and he left.

trunks was shock while touching where he kissed him.

wow.

in the second part of first period gohan went to the library.

he chose a random book just to entertain him.

he disappointed when it was a book about the sayains.

man almost everything i read is about them.

he put it back and grabbed an encyclopedia.

he sat on a couch and started to look at other information he has not learned...in school.

trunks came in the library because it wont cause trouble in here , and gohan might be here.

he was a little nervous because of the kiss.

he thought about not washing his right cheek.

gross right?

when he spotted gohan he breathed in deeply and walked casually to gohan.

hey.

gohan looked up from the encyclopedia.

oh h hey trunks.

trunks swallowed and sat next to gohan.

uhm a about the kiss...

gohan looked down.

you hated it didnt you?

trunks was confused.

what no. i mean i actually appreciated it. thanks.

gohan blushed.

oh well okay.

trunks laid his hand down only to touch gohans hand.

gohan turned to him. and looked away clutching trunks hand.

trunks squeezed back.

hey gohan do you wanna...

trunks dropped to the floor putting the encyclopedia in his face.

but it was upside down.

dan raised an eyebrow.

gohan turned the book around and handed it back to him.

trunks blushed and set it down.

gohan can i have a word with you in the bathroom?

and he walked away.

gohan looked at trunks before leaving.

trunks got up and followed gohan.

he has to hear this.

...

enjoyed this?

pleez review. makes me want to post moooooooooooooore.


	4. the kiss,,,for real

gohan went in and walked to dave while trunks quietly went in a stall to listen.

sooo wanna tell something you and the trunks kid are up to.

oh? and why do you want to know.

dave walked to gohan.

gohan raised and eyebrow and walked back.

when he hit the wall dave smiled and slammed his hand beside gohans head.

well you and him seem to have a great time together.

why do you always have be so jelous? i am just teaching him chess. nothing else.

dave leaned close to gohan.

trunks couldnt see but only saw daves head going to gohans untill it stopped.

then after five seconds he walked away.

after he left he jumped out and yelled gohans name.

aaah...trunks what were you doing there?

uh pissing? what happened.

oh he whispered something to me.

what did he say?

to be honest i dunno.

gohan did not want to tell trunks that they kissed.

or dave kissed him.

gohan i didnt hear anything plus he wasnt near your ear.

gohan blushed.

promise me you wont yell or tell anybody?

trunks was confused but decided to nod.

d dave has feelings f for me...a and when you do y you want to be c close that person a and gets jelous when p people are with your crush and would want to do things. so he he he...he k kissed me.

trunks was frozen stiff.

gohan waved his hand in trunks face.

uh hello?

trunks sighed.

did you...you know , like it?

gohan was amused.

why would i enjoy it from someone i dont really like?

trunks smiled a little.

so why you kissed my cheek?

gohan blushed.

i dont know. i just wanted to...

they both looked down.

gohan looked away wondering what the hell hes supposed to do.

trunks finally spoke.

do you want to...kiss?

gohan snapped his attention to trunks.

uh...well i guess i mean you dont have to enjoy it...

trunks leaned to gohans face.

i will enjoy it.

gohan blushed and let trunks touch his lips.

they were locked in the kiss.

trunks held gohans waist.

the janitor came in and when he saw them he walked away to another guy bathroom.

suddendly the bell rang.

gohan quickly pulled away.

oh class...my bag.

gohan ran out to get his stuff from the library which thankfully was still there.

trunks sighed and walked out to get his stuff.

man...kissing someone his own gender.

he shrugged and walked to the door of the bathroom when stopped by the three guys again.

please guys i dont want trouble...

we still have to teach more lessons.

gohan saw this and ran to them.

hey leave him alone.

one guy grabbed gohan and put his arms behind his back.

aaaah

gohan , leave him alone he has nothing to do with this.

actually i am kind of a part of this.

shut up.

the guy smirked and put him over his shoulder.

get him to the ware house ill deal with him.

the guys nodded and took gohan away throwing a tantrum.

trunks tried to get to them but was punched in the face.

you aent going nowhere.

and trunks was punced into a wall.

g gohan...


	5. saved

gohan was thrown on a bed.

ow.

the guys took there clothes off.

wh what are you guys doing?

gohan tried to get away but was shoved down.

dont worry we will make you feel reaaal good.

no stop ha...

the other dude ripped gohans shirt off.

then they tied gohans hands to chains on the bed post.

no no no no..

then their boss...i guess, came in.

ah good were ready.

he slipped gohans pants down.

hey.

then gohans boxers.

luckily gohan closed his legs before anyone could see his gloriuos i mean his center.

the guy scowled and tried to pull his legs apart.

what the hell?

the others tried but couldnt part gohans legs.

what did you put on glue?

gohan glared and kept his legs shut tight.

this ones a problem.

yah guess we will work the mouth first.

wh what?

they all put their big cocks in gohans face.

ah im not doing that.

yes you are.

no im not.

yes you are.

no im not.

yes...you...are.

no...im...not.

god danmit child.

they dont know that kami is their god.

one guy shoved his dick in gohans mouth.

gohan screamed which made the guy moan.

wow this feels so great.

the boss noticed gohans legs and parted them.

gotcha.

then he drooled over gohans lowere half.

he smirked and placed his dick right at gohans anus.

gohan was in tears .

he definently did not want this guy as his first.

the other guys...man so much guys...watched their boss.

well at least the guys dick is out his mouth.

the boss stuck the head in first which made gohan yell.

before he could go in further the window broke and crashed to the ground.

the boss growled got out gohan wich made sigh in relief.

trunks was glowing super sayain.

the guys went to trunks but were getting beat the crap out of by him.

finally after they all lost consicness he ran to gohan.

did they hurt you?

a little.

he untied gohan and gve him his clothes.

thanks for saving me.

trunks smiled and blushed at gohans body.

once gohan was fully dress , trrunks opened his eyes.

i dont think we should go to school in this condition.

yah...

they looked around at the shattered glass and the floor the bed...

well what now?

trunks sat on the bed and laid down.

gohan raised his eyebrow.

what?

comon join me.

gohan blushed before sitting on the bed.

comfy.

trunks nodded in agreement.

gohan laid down also facing the other way.

trunks blushed at looking at gohan.

he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around gohans waist.

gohans face turned red and turned around only to be kissed by trunks.

his eyes fluttered before gently closing them.

trunks slipped his tongue in and played with gohans.

they both pulled away still tongue battling.

trunks got ontop of gohan and rubbed his waist.

gohan moaned and pulled trunks into another deep passionate kiss.

he put his arms on trunks shoulder.

gohan pulled away.

we gotta get you healed.

trunks smiled and got up.

gohan sat up.

come on lets go to my place , and when mom asks what happened say you were jumped.

nice excuse.

dont be sarcastic.

then gohan yelled for nimbus.

why is there an orange...or yellow...cloud hovering in front of you?

so he take us home duh.

then he hopped on.

trunks got on too and hugged gohan on his chest while they were flown to his house.

gohan sighed.

this was pretty romantic.

trunks held gohan closer.

...

so? admit it you liked this chapter.

cant wait till thay get together.

so review comment whatever it is...no flaming and ill start chapter six.

tata


End file.
